ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Rhino Jr-New discoveries series
'This new series is the sequel to the classic Flying Rhino Jr high series, Mr. Earl and Ratticus have finally quit their evil schemes. characters include Earl, Mrs. Snodgrass, Principal mulligan and his pig pal, Mrs. Jacobson and the kids, as well as dinosaurs, birds, pterosaurs, frogs and other crazed characters the bad guy is Mr. fizz-gutter, a rouge scientist episode examples of season 1 episode 1-Don't you ever bug me, again when a mysterious rouge scientist causes bugs (e.g. scorpions, insects, millipedes, spiders, centipedes) to grow big, things get a little more buggy. Suddenly, the kids encounter a giant 6-foot tall praying mantis who saves them from one of the giant killer wasps. Now, the kids must round up the arthropods, save the day, and make things right for all creatures once again! episode 2-The Dinosaurs Return When the mysterious rogue scientist (who's now called Mr. Fizz-gutter) has found a way to bring back animals from the past (e.g. Dinosaurs, pterosaurs, dodo birds), he mistakenly sends some dinosaurs, a few pterosaurs (e.g. Quetzalcoatlus, Pteranodon) and other Mesozoic creatures (such as Deinosuchus, a giant crocodilian) who cause some big, T-rex sized trouble at school. However, Principal Mulligan the rhino and his pig janitor pal must tame the savage saurians, teach them good manners, and save the day once again. episode 3-Dawn of the dodo bird-extinction it's not always forever when a bunch of dodo birds (as well as other extinct animals) comes back to life, Principal Mulligan and the kids (as well as Earl and Ratticus) must get some help from a Phillippine Eagle and other animals to calm down the crazed creatures and defend them from extinction! This episode's as crazy as Lewis Carol's classic book, Alice in Wonderland episode 4-Save the Sharks when sharks at the aquarium need to be helped, Earl, Principal Mulligan, Mrs. Snodgrass and her class must defend the sharks from crazed would-be poachers. episode 5-On a wing-about Birds of Prey When some owls, hawks, eagles, falcons, vultures, and some secretary birds cause trouble, Earl, the kids and the others must round up the raptor birds and save the day. episode 6-Having a whale of a good time A pod of orca whales has been spotted on the open sea, but Principal Mulligan and the others must protect them and other whales from troublesome burglars. episode 7-one froggy day when a talking bullfrog named Calvin asks for help, the gang at Flying Rhino JR high must help defend him and his frog friends from the crazed Mr. Fizz-gutter. Towards the end, Calvin tells Mr. Fizz-gutter, "you know it's not that easy going green" and then, Mr. Fizz-gutter says "I think he's got the point!" episode 8-Swamped When an alligator, a barred owl, a tree frog, a bittern, a turtle, and a marsh hawk ask to save their swampy home, the Flying Rhino Jr high gang must come to the rescue! Along the way, they will prove that wetlands aren't the best lands to build places such as malls, but the best lands for animal, plants, birds, and flood prevention. episode 9-a little owl told me Earl tells everyone that he heard an owl, so the kids see that the owl is here to teach the gang about himself, as well as other nocturnal animals (e.g. Tasmanian devils, bats, opossums, raccoons). episode 10-Monkeying around with primates when lemurs, gorillas, monkeys and other primates are loose, the gang must help them episode 11-Reptile rumba when crocodiles, snakes, turtles, lizards and some gators cause trouble, the gang must gather the reptiles and put them back in the zoo, where they'll be safe episode 12-big gray wolf daddy when a pack of wolves, herds of moose, some bald eagles, a herd of elk, some ravens, bears, owls, coyotes and even beavers come to the school, Mrs. Snodgrass and Vice Principal Mrs. Jabcobson must help the wolf pack get along with all of the other critters.